Mae Young Classic 2018 - Episode 2
The WWE Mae Young Classic 2018 - Episode 2 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's WWE Mae Young Classic 2018. It took place on August 8, 2018 at Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida. It was aired on the WWE Network on September 12, 2018. Episode summary Deonna Purrazzo vs Priscilla Kelly Living up to her reputation for playing mind games, Priscilla Kelly wasted no time tying to get under Deonna Purrazzo’s skin, slapping away The Virtuosa’s pre-match handshake. As the psychological warfare turned physical, Purrazzo used mat-wrestling magic to confound Hell’s Favorite Harlot and stay one step ahead. A big boot helped Kelly turn the tide and cleared the way for the mischievous mauler to stretch Purrazzo’s spine with a Dragon Sleeper. The Virtuosa endured the attack and fought back with a hip toss/dropkick combination before coolly dropping Kelly with a side Russian legsweep. She followed up with her signature hold, the Fujiwara Armbar, forcing Kelly to tap out in agony. Aerial Monroe vs Zeuxis With her husband Cedric Alexander and her 4-year-old daughter watching at ringside, Aerial Monroe was determined to make the most of her first Mae Young Classic debut. Unfortunately for Monroe, her opponent in the First Round, Zeuxis, couldn’t care less about Big Swole’s support system. Zeuxis enraged Monroe by tussling her emerald hairdo in the opening moments. The blatant show of disrespect sparked a lightning-quick exchange that saw Zeuxis score with a knee strike and Monroe dodge a subsequent dropkick. Monroe trash-talked Zeuxis and delivered rapid-fire palm strikes, but the masked luchadora withstood the blasts before throwing Monroe around the ring by her green locks. Monroe rebounded to drill Zeuxis with a head kick, but once the battle moved to the top rope, she was firmly in Zeuxis’ territory, at which point there was no turning back. Zeuxis grabbed Monroe tightly and backflipped into the ring, bringing Monroe crashing to the mat with an eye-popping Spanish Fly for the win. Kacy Catanzaro vs Reina González In her first televised match, former “American Ninja Warrior” star Kacy Catanzaro showed exactly why she is one of the most widely hailed prospects to ever be recruited by WWE. Despite being a foot shorter and 100 pounds lighter than her opponent, the rugged Reina González, Mighty Kacy refused to accept anything less than victory in her debut. It wasn’t easy, of course. González muscled Catanzaro around the ring with an assortment of power moves. Whenever she broke free of Gonzalez’s grip, Catanzaro unleashed innovative moves (including hand-standing on the top rope and leaping into a flying headscissors). Catanzaro frustrated Gonzalez with her speed, too, using a breathtaking springboard dropkick to try to take down the tough Texan. Gonzalez rallied and lifted Catanzaro high overhead, but Catanzaro reversed it into a tight rollup to pin Gonzalez’s shoulders to the mat for the upset victory. Clearly impressed by her opponent’s clever maneuvers, Gonzalez shook Catanzaro’s hand after the match, and in a display of good sportsmanship, she lifted the spectacular rookie onto her shoulder. Can Catanzaro reach even greater heights in the Second Round, where she’ll face another powerhouse, Australia’s Rhea Ripley? Mercedes Martinez vs Ashley Rayne A big-fight feel hung in the air inside Full Sail Live as two of the Mae Young Classic’s most experienced combatants, Mercedes Martinez and Ashley Rayne, squared off. Martinez opened the match in the most brutal fashion imaginable, driving Rayne head- and neck-first into the mat with a package slam. Having fought for more than 13 years for her chance to compete in a WWE ring, Rayne would not give up that easily and somehow kicked out at two. The Latina Sensation stunned Rayne with a stalling suplex, but when she went to the well a second time, Rayne countered with a modified RKO for a near fall. The action went back and forth from there, with The Queen Bee relying on her superior quickness to offset Martinez’s brute force. Late in the match, Rayne avoided Martinez’s first attempt at hitting the Fisherman Buster (one of The Latina Sensation’s preferred methods for trouncing opponents), but she couldn’t escape fate for long. Rayne went for a guillotine, but Martinez shook her off, clobbered her with a knee strike and planted her with the Fisherman Buster once and for all. The pin was academic from there. With the win, Martinez returns to the Mae Young Classic Second Round for the second year in a row, where she’ll meet Japanese legend Meiko Satomura. Results * Singles Match: Deonna Purrazzo defeated Priscilla Kelly in the First Round Match * Singles Match: Zeuxis defeated Aerial Monroe in the First Round Match * Singles Match: Kacy Catanzaro defeated Reina González in a Mae Young Classic 2018 First Round Match * Singles Match: Mercedes Martinez defeated Ashley Rayne in the First Round Match Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Kayla Braxton * Commentators: Beth Phoenix & Renee Young Image gallery 001_E2_MaeYoung_080802018ca_1683--686a3a0d350f49335b4cb70526c23002.jpg 002_E2_MaeYoung_080802018ca_1538--55d46142558f5d4ad77526c839ddba4d.jpg 003_E2_MaeYoung_080802018ca_1713--46526bf564bb831abda49bde12f5064b.jpg 004_E2_MaeYoung_080802018ca_1591--c3f4a4c7847034e06ac2bcf11ffae272.jpg 005_E2_MaeYoung_080802018ca_1824--b4b1c6babcd11717d9aa64ad2d9f8a93.jpg 006_E2_MaeYoung_080802018ca_1990--83ed6676eef07b4e83a2622dc3131837.jpg 007_E2_MaeYoung_080802018ca_1997--a83a3a1086cdfd5f8c94db0a458c46b5.jpg 008_E2_MaeYoung_080802018ca_1836--9073e41262903bdee2457d37631c26d8.jpg 009_E2_MaeYoung_080802018ca_2098--67f48a061719e294049529d083317f59.jpg 010_E2_MaeYoung_080802018ca_2194--8d80ef07b17aaec22ae30949e60aac37.jpg 011_E2_MaeYoung_080802018ca_2243--c463422e30871f9ffcad2491dfa7d264.jpg 012_E2_MaeYoung_080802018ca_2269--d25a6fad2e8847b4fd03c4f27a626fe2.jpg 013_E2_MYC_08082018jg_1273--eefe7907db33e2fca788ffb53e588731.jpg 014_E2_MaeYoung_080802018ca_2337--5a1632ef34e567f4b07f5228e9298474.jpg 015_E2_MaeYoung_080802018ca_2371--859dc373f35a003ce42b986ac4c74f0e.jpg 016_E2_MYC_08082018jg_1333--8cd22bb704db62b7872a58baa6170387.jpg 017_E2_MaeYoung_080802018ca_2413--f441b403b3ba8c5b1de124b5b4f64962.jpg 018_E2_MaeYoung_080802018ca_2494--4be699e25de09e66a5b462a05cb19f25.jpg 020_E2_MaeYoung_080802018ca_2609--804c07de93e03f4490f35bcdd879a13c.jpg 021_E2_MYC_08082018jg_1427--319ff604f2fe4af53cf5fe07f04e0cea.jpg 022_E2_MaeYoung_080802018ca_2661--1dc423299c8f8177c260a656761a33e5.jpg 023_E2_MaeYoung_080802018ca_2685--eae1b8c0e3ceb12dd58a4a2a3018a18c.jpg 024_E2_MaeYoung_080802018ca_2695--786bd36eb65e6ed63a315e1ddf2644a5.jpg 025_E2_MaeYoung_080802018ca_2786--7ba9817ab58da43c6e5ea6fc9d4fbf9c.jpg Media Category:2018 events Category:Mae Young Classic 2018 tournament episodes Category:Aerial Monroe Category:Ashley Rayne Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Deonna Purrazzo Category:Kacy Catanzaro Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Mercedes Martinez Category:Raquel González Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Zeuxis